


Everyone Needs a Hero Sometimes

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [39]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Blood, Bombs, Gen, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Agnes isn't dead.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	Everyone Needs a Hero Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



She’s not dead.

She didn’t blow up a school, and she’s not dead.

Agnes’s head is spinning, and she can’t tell whether it’s relief or blood loss.

(Did she lose a lot of blood? How much blood lost is ‘a lot’?)

She’s not dead. Mister Wallis saved her life.

Mister Wallis gives her a cloth. There are little bunnies on the cloth. She thinks she saw it in Taylor’s kitchen. 

Mister Wallis tells her to keep the cloth pressed against the wound in her side.

(The hole. The hole where the bomb was.)

(There was a bomb inside of her.)

Mister Wallis sits her on his motorcycle, and then Taylor gets behind her so she’s sandwiched between them, kept from falling by her arms on each side of her.

It’s a good thing this bike is made for two people, unlike the PRT issued one Armsmaster uses during his patrols. 

And it’s definitely Armsmaster. He’s not wearing his usual helmet, but he’s talking ang giving orders to someone, and she thinks he might have a radio in his motorcycle helmet, and his tone is the same she heard him use to direct PRT agents on the blurry footages of villain fights that can be found on PHO.

Lung would have been pissed. A powerful Asian cape leading a group opposing him? He would have _hated_ it, had he known. The Empire, too. A man of color, dating another man, at the head of the local Protectorate. Unthinkable. 

Taylor starts whispering reassurances, and Agnes notices jerky, halting noises choking in her own chest, and she can’t tell if she’s laughing or crying.

(Bakuda was laughing when the man died. The boy was crying when he put a gun to her head. Agnes presses the cloth harder against her side to stop her hands from shaking.)

Blood is seeping through the cloth and onto her hands. It looks black under the street lamps and headlights.

(The dead man’s blood was dark on the floor.)

She’s not dead. She made it. Mister Wallis saved her. Armsmaster saved her.

(He was her favorite hero when she was a little girl, because his armor was the exact same shade of blue as her favorite color. It still is, but until tonight, she thought she’d outgrown heroes.)

Armsmaster keeps talking in his radio as he drive up the forcefield bridge leading to the Rig.


End file.
